1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of home entertainment, more specifically to the field of high performance consoles for use in home entertainment.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of microprocessors for the purpose of home entertainment such as playing video games is known. Prior to the advent of microprocessors, the playing of games required the use of dice and/or interaction with a game board. The introduction of the microprocessor changed the face of playing games by allowing game makers to create images on a television screen (which will be called a monitor) and through various input devices, let people interact with the images on the monitor.
Initial efforts, while enjoyable to many, were somewhat crude with respect to the graphics displayed. Thus, an individual playing a game did not often feel as if part of the game but rather an outsider watching the poorly defined objects move around in response to input via a controller.
As microprocessors increased in power, increasingly complex video games became possible. The graphical quality of video games also improved to the point that gaming has become relatively immersive. In addition, the increase in availability of higher speed connections to the Internet has allowed for game play over the Internet. Massively multiplayer online role playing games (“mmorpg”) where numerous individuals log onto a server and play in a virtual world have become popular, allowing many individuals to play the same game at the same time. Other online gaming involves team play or competitive play versus other players. For example, X-BOX LIVE™ provides an opportunity to play with or against friends in a variety of different gaming formats.
As the number of people playing games increases, however, a certain amount of uniqueness is lost for any individual player playing a game. For instance, with millions of consoles sold and only a few primary manufactures, each console by each manufacture looks like all the other consoles sold by that manufacture. Thus, there are few variations in the design of consoles and the number of variations substantially comport with the number of manufactures. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an individual with the ability to customize his or her console so that each individual can make a more personalized statement.
Furthermore, individuals have a choice in deciding which console they purchase. As game producing companies increasingly offer the same game for all consoles, it would be beneficial to offer features such as an increased ability to customize the look of the console to make the console standout and encourage consumers to select one console over other less customizable consoles.
Heretofore, few individuals have attempted to personalize their gaming console by decorating the console with paint and/or by attaching other accessories. While such attempts have allowed for a more personalized gaming console, the finished look can be less than professional and depends to a great deal on the artistic nature and abilities of the individual doing the decorating. Further, if the entire console is painted a certain amount of skill and care is required and the console is not available while it is being painted or drying. Additionally, if not properly prepared, the personalization can adversely impact the functionality of the console. It would be desirable to provide a means for individuals to readily personalize their console without having to have high levels of artistic ability or suffer less than professional operational and aesthetic results.